supernatural_researchfandomcom-20200216-history
Exorcism
Exorcism is the expulsion or attempted expulsion of a supposed evil spirit from a person or place. Catholic Rite In Christian traditions, in order to banish a demon a prayer is to be recited. When pronounced, a demon restrained in proximity shall be expelled from a possessed vessel. One such prayer is as follows: “''Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omni satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomini et virtute Domini nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguini redemptis. Crux sacra sit mihi lux! Nunquam draco sit mihi dux. Vade retro Satana! Nunquam suade mihi vana! Sunt mala quae libas. Ipse venena bibas!” Holy Water Used to harm demons. Traditionally for blessings, baptism, and a deterrent of evil spirits. To create Holy Water, natural water is first to be obtained. Salt is then to be gathered, consecrated in prayer, and mixed with the water (ratio of 2p water to 1p salt). The mixture is then to sit in the sun and absorb the natural light. While so, Psalm 103 is to be read. After the recitation, a rosary or crucifix is to be placed in the mixture. Then, the following blessing is to be pronounced: “''In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen. Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo. Amen. Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus. Sancta Maria, Mater Domini nostri, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen.” Holy Oil Consecrated oil bestowed to Moses by the Hebrew God for anointing and purifying. When lit aflame, the fires can cleanse a multitude of afflictions. Furthermore, a circle of the blazing oil can trap an angel caught within her circumference. The ingredients are as follows as recorded in Exodus 30, verses 22-25: # Pure myrrh, 500 shekels (about 6 kg) # Sweet cinnamon, 250 shekels (about 3 kg) # Kaneh bosem, 250 shekels (about 3 kg) # Cassia, 500 shekels (about 6 kg) # Olive Oil, one hin (about 5 quarts) Cleansing Ritual This can be performed to rid a location of negative energy or malicious spirits. One is to gather bounded sage leaves and palo santo, a sacred wood of Peru. An altar is to be built, and upon it a candle lit. A shell of the sea and a feather of the sky there too shall be. With the candle, the sage and wood is to be lit and placed within the shell. The feather is to be taken and used to move the smoke, cloaking the practitioner in it. Take to the four corners, and it is there that the feather is to waft the smoke, letting it float all around. Walk about and let the smoke hover, and recite, “''Purgare et munda. Deus, benedic hoc loco. Aufero ullus spiritibus immundis. Adducam vita et fortuna''.” When done, the sage and wood is to be put out in sand. The pracitioner is then to meditate and give thanks. Such a ritual is to be closed with rose water, sprinkled as needed.